horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
V/H/S: Viral
|production company = |language = English |language2 = Spanish |preceded_by = V/H/S 2 |imagecat = V/H/S: Viral }} V/H/S: Viral is an American anthology film produced by Bloody Disgusting and is the final film in the V/H/S trilogy. Created by Brad Miska, this chilling movie features found-footage shorts written and directed by Gregg Bishop, Justin Benson, Aaron Scott Moorhead, Nacho Vigalondo, and Marcel Sarmiento. V/H/S: Viral's horror short segments include teenage skaters unknowingly becoming apart of a Mexican death cult ritual, a crazy illusionist who obtains an object of immense magical power, and a homemade machine constructed to open a door to a parallel world. Vicious Circles * Directed by Marcel Sarmiento * Written by T.J. Cimfel, David White, and Marcel Sarmiento During the wrap-around, an amateur videographer named Kevin constantly records his experiences with him and his girlfriend, Iris. They record their lives to view later, and seem to both enjoy doing it. Late at night while watching the news, they see that there is a high speed police chase going on nearby. Kevin sees this as an opportunity to make a viral video. He dashes outside to find out he's just to late to get a good shot of the chase, and the van flies by. Kevin then gets a strange video call while Iris wanders outside in a daze. The van circles the neighborhood and abducts Iris. Immediately, Kevin's phone is spammed with images of Iris, so he chases the van. At the same time the images surface Kevin's phone, people of the neighborhood start seeing images on their phones causing the people to become extremely violent. Kevin tries to catch up to the van by finding faster transportation. Amongst body parts strewn across the ground, he sees an empty cab and enters to find a pair of disembodied hands duct taped to the steering wheel. When he approaches the van, now stopped, he opens the back to find stacked televisions alike the first and second film. Iris appears on one of the screens and demands Kevin to upload the footage he has been recording to broadcasters. At first he refuses, but soon after gives in when Iris starts brutally mutilating herself. With the upload done, he exits the van to find Iris slumped against the side, this is when Kevin realizes he was manipulated, and Iris had already been dead. He notices a phone in her mouth, and removes it to find it in selfie-mode. You can see the shock in his eyes as he glares into the camera, nose bleeding. The ending shot shows the Los Angeles skyline with smoke filling the air. The uploaded footage now affects thousands. Dante the Great *''Directed and written by Gregg Bishop'' A man eventually known as Dante the Great was an untalented illusionist who happened to come upon and obtain the infamous cloak of Houdini, which grants him the power to do real magic. Because of this cloak, he becomes quickly famous, but soon enough finds out it requires sacrifices to work. Dante hires one female assistant after another, and videotapes their violent deaths at the hands of the cloak. When his latest assistant, Scarlet, discovers Dante's collection of tapes, she alerts the police. Dante, using the cloak escapes captivity and dispatches an entire SWAT team. Scarlet confronts him after where the two duel over the cloak. After a brief struggle resulting in Scarlet gaining posession of the cloak, Dante overpowers her and regains control over it. Before he is able to kill her, Scarlet uses a trick Dante taught her to immobilize him, and the cloak feeds on him instead. Scarlet decides to burn the cloak, only to find it in her home. The segment ends with arms reaching out from the cloak, grabbing her. Parallel Monsters *''Directed and written by Nacho Vigalondo'' On both sides of an interdimensional portal, parallel versions of an inventor named Alfonso greet each other. Encumbered with curiosity, they exchange sides of the portals to explore each other's world. Upon the surface, they seem like mirrored duplicates, but it is soon revealed that this is not the case. While adult film plays in the background, his wife Marta prompts Alfonso to do a ceremony with two men. Disturbed, Alfonso exits the house to see a large blimp in the sky bannered with an inverted cross. When he attempts to record it, he angers the two men who then reveal a demonic appearance and attack him. When Alfonso flees back to the house, he sees Marta who is now displaying her body slewed with demonic qualities. Alfonso strikes Marta to reach the portal once more where the two Alfonsos meet. The demonic Alfonso had attacked Marta in her sleep. The two versions of Marta each kill the husband that belongs to their world, blaming them for the actions their doubles performed. Bonestorm *''Directed by Justin Benson and Aaron Scott Moorhead'' *''Written by Justin Benson'' A young trio of skateboarders hire a videographer to capture their skating. The videograhpher tries putting the trio into increaingly more dangerous circumstances with the hopes of making a film. The group soon becomes bored with everything, so the videographer attempts to change the scene by having them continue the shoot in Tijuana. On the road, they decide to buy fireworks, and subsequently become lost. Having soon thereafter finding a suitable spot, the group starts doing more stunts. One of the kids end up falling, injuring himself and coincidentally bleeds on a pentagram that lies on the concrete. Suddenly, figures imerge from the outskirts of the area, they are cultists. The skateboarders begin attacking with improvised weapons, but only two skateboarders make it through the ambush. The cultists get back up as skeletons, once again attacking. The skateboarders begin attacking with the fireworks they bought on the road, destroying the bones of the skeletons then flee towards the border. A large monsterous creature appears, and in first-person fashion, we see the videographer get eaten alive. Cast Vicious Circles *Patrick Lawrie as Kevin *Emilia Zoryan as Iris *Steven Berens as Cop *Stephanie Silver as Eva *Angela Garcia as Carolina *Gary Sugarman as Lewis *Celia K. Milius as Grandma *Garrett Bales as Spooked Guy *Val Vegas Gabriela *Jorge Marquez as Carlos *Chad Guernero as Uncle Alberto *Noelle Ann Mabry as Lulu *Kenny Burns as Taxi Driver *Mary Ralston as girlfriend *Anthony Rogers as boyfriend *Richard Couch as boyfriend best friend Dante the Great *Justin Welborn as Dante the Great *Emmy Argo as Scarlet Kay *Dan Caudill as Detective Gregory Hugues *Stephen Caudill as Swat Leader *Nathan Mobley as Theatrical Critic *John Curran as Blackstone *Susan Williams as Dante's Mom *Gregg Bishop as Documentary Director *Michael Aaron Millgian as Clay *Matt Peevy as SWAT Officer *Randy McDowell as Harry Houdini *Carrie Keagan as Herself *Jessica Luza *Greyson Chadwick *Amanda Baker *Amanda Hall *Blair Redford *Cory Rouse *Jessica Serfaty Parallel Monsters *Gustavo Salmeron as Alfonso *Marian Alvarez as Marta *Xavi Daura as Oriol (1) *Esteban Navarro as Oriol (2) Bonestorm *Nick Blanco as Danny *Chase Newton as Jason *Shane Bradey as Taylor *Cristián Toledo as Sam *David Castro as Chanting Man *Angel Sala-Belen as Skull Face *Jawed El Berni as Skull Face *Michael Flores as Skull Face *Alexandra Besore as Dark Fairy Woman *Natalia Ferreiro as Creepy Woman *Jonez Jones as Bone Face *Conrad K. Pratt as Bone Face *John Oravec as Hobo in the Park Gorgeous Vortex *Jayden Robinson as The Empress *Cheyenne Scarborough as Masked Person *Jackson James as Masked Person *Mark Stephen Ward as Masked Person *Taylor West as Ritual Room Woman *Jade Gotcher as Ritual Room Woman *Tiffany Hamill as Ritual Room Woman *Temple Hull as Ritual Room Woman *Kasey Landoll as Ritual Room Woman *Niousha Khosrowyar as Ritual Room Woman *Jeannine Harrington as Female Victim *Anna Kazmi as Female Victim *Kelsey Richaud as Female Victim *Faith Tollefson as Female Victim *Rim Basma as Female Victim *Lindsay Clift as Female Victim *Laura Eschmann as Female Victim *Chloe Nichols as Female Victim External Links *Official Website *V/H/S: Viral on IMDb *V/H/S: Viral at AllMovie *V/H/S: Viral at Box Office Mojo *V/H/S: Viral at Rotten Tomatoes *V/H/S: Viral at Metacritic Category:Gore and disturbing films Category:2014 films Category:Found Footage films Category:Sequels